She'll get over it
by Black Diamond Sparkle
Summary: after the events of DP152. While in jail Saturn & Jupiter wonder whether Mars will get over what happened...or not...
1. Chapter 1

_**These chapters will only be short. Its set after the whole mt. Cornet incident, the commander are in jail and Mars is really depressed because of Cyrus going to the distortion world.**_

_**Well, enjoy!**_

_**Please note, I DON'T own ANY character in this chapter or pokèmon itself *starts crying***_

--

Saturn's POV

–

I watch her, sad and lonely in the corner of the room. She was beautiful like that, lying peacefully on the hard metal so-called "bed". She had been like this the full two weeks we were here, and even when

I was told to go back to my own cell, Jupiter said she was still the same.

Poor Mars. After "you-know-what" happened, she hadn't moved. Even when a rare visitor would come to see us, she didn't leave.

They're nice enough here. I have a cell over the other side of the jail [only because I'm male], but they let me come down to the girls everyday for at least...7 or 8 hours I guess. Jupiter's glad 'bout that too. She really doesn't want to be with non-talking Mars 24/7.

"Do ya think she'll except that he's gone Sat'? I mean, she can't stay like this forever!" I glanced over at the lady beside me, her usual glaring eyes were now full of sympathy for the girl at the order side of the room.

"Maybe...or maybe not" I answered back. It was hard to tell. "More than likely, no, I don't think so. And if she does, it'll take a while for it to happen. But you know Mars, she have to forget about it to get over it..." My voice trailed off. I don't know why.

"I wish she would. She can't be depressed forever, ya know."

"I can see that Jupiter, i wish that too."

We both glanced back at her. I probably already said this, but she looked beautiful when she looked helpless and alone. It's definitely not the time and place to say that, but she did.

Without even thinking, i made my way over to her. I sat down in front of her and stroked her forehead. She glanced up at me for a split second before wondering back into a dream-world, where nothing bad happens, where no-one get lost, a world that's...prefect...

i could see a single tear fall down her cheek. I wanted to cry with her, but i couldn't.

–

_**Remember, R n R!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tabitha's POV.**

What time is it now? 3:30? How long where we here? Since 1:45 at least.

Shell's been arguing with the guy at the front office for about an hour or two. I really don't know how she does it. I mean, i couldn't argue with someone for an hour straight, but...Archie really didn't make her commander of Team Aqua for nothin'.

We shouldn't be here.

Everyone knows that the police everywhere are trying to hunt down Team Aqua and Magma members, especially the higher ranked ones [aka, me and Shell'].

I just hope Shelly knows what shes doing...

It was aleast 20 more minutes until I finally saw Shell'. I waved over to her, but she gave me that _"one minute" _signal. She was soon being questioned a bit by a guards, but was finish in a blink of an eye.

She quickly walked over and sat down beside me.

"They said they'd let us in in 10 minutes." She basically read my mind

"That's great, what took you so long?"

She gave me that 'Do I really need to answer you?' look [Typical]. She was like that , though, for as long as i can remember.

I sighed.

"You ok? You don't look too good, ya know." I glanced over at her. After he collapse of Team Aqua and Magma, she cut her hair, straightened it and cut her mad fringe. After that, she began to work for the "Royal Family", gaining government trust.

Very few people knew about our past on Team Aqua and Magma, and anyone fingering out,especially the police or government, our lives would be ruined.

"Hey, Tabby wake up, your phones ringing,"

Quickly, i took my phone out of my pocket. It played the chorus of Glee's version of 'Maybe this time'. Man, how i loved that song.

I flipped it open and put it against my ear.

"Hellop, now who's ringing me when I said I was doing something important today" I knew it was my girlfriend, so i tried to use my 'lovey dovey voice'.

"Hey Tab', its me Melodey. Did you and Shell' see Mars yet, I'm really worried about her." Said the female voice on the other end of the phone. My sweet, sweet Melodey.

"No, we're gonna see them in a minute, don't worry."

I could hear a faint sob on the other end of the line. She was worried, and there was nothing that could cheer her up

"Listen Tabby, make sure Mars is okay, she just lost her father, she'll be so upset..." The rest was the sound of tears.

"Shhh, its okay Mel', don't cry, " Just then, one of the officers called us over. Show time.

"Listen, Mel', we're gonna see them now, I'll call you back later. I love you, so much."

"Make sure, she's alright."

"I will."


End file.
